Life is like a box of chocolates
by KatieWillows
Summary: After fighting and hurting, which came after the two eventually slept together, the two are forced to work together on something totally unexpected. UPDATED Two chapters in one day!:) All for you. In this Patricia Hunter enters ... to come a box chocolate
1. A big mistake

Life is like a box of chocolates  
  
TITLE: Life is like a box of chocolates  
  
AUTHOR: Katie W  
  
E-MAIL: katiewillowsyahoo.dk  
  
RATING: PG 13  
  
CATEGORY: Drama/romance  
  
KEYWORDS: MSR  
  
SPOILERS: None really, but this happens before William is born.  
  
SUMMARY: After sleeping together for the first time Scully and Mulder wake up to a huge fight. The distance between them continues to grow until something totally unexpected forces them to work together.  
  
DISCLAIMER: All characters are the products of Chris Carter. They also belong to Ten-Thirteen Productions and the Fox Network. No copyright infringement intended.  
  
Life is like a box of chocolates  
  
By Katie W  
  
A big mistake  
  
Dana Katherine Scully slowly woke as the first rays of soft warming sunlight fell through her bedroom window. 7.30 am. The clock on her nightstand told her that it was time to get up. Stirring she suddenly realised that someone else laid beside her in her king size bed. She grew pale when she turned to see her partner Fox Mulder peacefully sleeping besides her. His legs were tangled into the sheets and she then grew painfully aware of the fact that they were both naked. The events of last night came screaming back to her. She jumped out of bed with a small scream and managed to pull Mulder with her because she was still clutching her end of the sheet. Mulder awoke on the floor right in front of her with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Good morning to you too" he managed to stay with a smile before he noticed the panic in her eyes.  
  
She stood there semi naked in front of him debating in her mind whether to pull at the bed sheet to get cover up and leave Mulder naked or to leave it at that to avoid any further exposure of her partner.  
  
"Scully," the sound of his soothing voice brought her back to reality. "Are you ok?" he asked.  
  
"Am I okay?," she was aware of her slight raise of tone "No, Mulder I'm not okay. What have we done? How did this happen?" she slowly took in the magnitude of this new development to their otherwise strictly platonic relationship.  
  
"Well I'm not the doctor, you are, huh!?," Mulder said with a slight annoyance in his voice. Why was she acting like this? After last night he would have thought she would know how he felt about her, and he had hope the feeling was mutual. If fact he could have sworn it was, at least until a couple of minutes ago.  
  
Scully turned and ran into her bathroom. The door slammed in Mulder's face as he tried to reach her. "Scully, please don't shut me out" He wanted to grab her, hold her and tell her that he loved her, and that they would make it through this new ordeal as well. But she simply locked the door and he heard the shower being turned on. He walked back to the bed and sat down. Equally confused and hurt at the same time. He got dressed and decided to make them some coffee. When and if she ever came out they would have to talk.  
  
Meantime in the bathroom Scully sat on the floor her back to the door. At the sound of his words she grabbed a towel and used to shield her mouth as the tears she had been hiding while in the bedroom began to flow more freely. She heard him walk get up and she got up to turn on the shower. The warm water helped her calm down a little. She still cried. Why had she let this happen? She had done everything to keep him at a safe distance. She had done everything to keep this relationship strictly platonic. But last night everything she had worked for in such a long time had been destroyed. She was so mad and felt to embarrassed. Embarrassed that she had not been able to control her own feelings. She was mad at him for taking advantage of her in a week moment. She steeped out of the shower. While drying herself she thought that she had been so silly. And she was not mad at him. She cared so much for him maybe even loved him but this had been a big mistake now she had to let him know that. She was definitely not mad him. She was mad at herself.  
  
"Scully if you're ready I've made us some coffee. We have to talk" Mulder slightly knocked on the bathroom door.  
  
"I'll be out in a minute," Scully answered realising that she had to change into her clothes in the bedroom where he was standing waiting for her now. "Why don't you wait for me in the kitchen" she answered almost pleading. Mulder agreed and went into the living room.  
  
10 minutes later she came into the living room. She wore a white shirt over a blue tank top and a pair of light blue jeans. Mulder looked at her thinking how truly beautiful she really was. Even standing there with no make up and her hair still damp from the shower falling lightly around her face. He handed her a cup of coffee. But she declined. She sat down in the armchair opposite Mulder in the couch. The physical distance between them was a sign of what was to come emotionally.  
  
"Scully, I just want you to know that I love you and that I don't regret what we did for a seco.." Mulder began but was interrupted.  
  
"Mulder what happened was a mistake," she said firmly but she looked out the window while she said it." "I am sorry if I led you to believe anything else" She finished not really meaning the last part but saying it to support the first statement. She was trying to convince him but maybe mostly herself.  
  
"I don't believe you" Mulder said looking directly into her eyes. "I felt it and I'm sure you did too! I'm not leaving until we have solved this. For all those years we have been circling round each other. What happened last night was so magical and amazing. I don't believe you lie so well or scream so well if you don't mean it Dana," Mulder finished knowing that the last part of his statement would either melt her down or make her mad.  
  
He only succeeded in making her mad. He was sure he noticed a slight blush creeping up her face as he said the word ' screaming' but she suddenly got up and walked towards him. Anger shining through in her eyes.  
  
"Mulder, I don't think you understood me when I said that this was a mistake! I don't love you. I just...I just.... I just needed someone last night" She finished  
  
"Needed someone!?" Mulder hissed as he got up and went around her. He was mad now. Hurt and surprised by her but mostly mad. "Well I guess we all know where that nickname The Ice queen comes from then now don't we?" he yelled at her immediately regretting his words as he saw the anger in her eyes turn to profound hurt. She took a deep sigh and walked right past him out in the hallway.  
  
"Get out this instance" She shouted at him. He realised that this was getting out of hand.  
  
"Scully, I'm not going until we solve..." Mulder was once again interrupted  
  
"Get up, or I swear I will kick you out myself" she screamed at him.  
  
"Dana I'm sorry for what I said before," Mulder tried sounding sincerely. But this was lost on Scully. When he moved forward towards her and lifted his hand to touch her she yelled at him with an unseen force.  
  
"Fox Mulder don't you dare touch me" she tore open her front door and gave him a if you don't get your but out of here this second I don't know what I will do look.  
  
He threw his hands in the air and walked by her. As he passed her he whispered  
  
"This was not a mistake and you know it Dana"  
  
The door slammed behind him as he turned to convince her to let him stay once again.  
  
----------------  
  
Scully collapsed on the floor on the other side of her front door. Sobbing she tried to control herself. 'Dana pull yourself together' she angrily thought. She got up and walked to the living room window in time to see Mulder's car pull out and drive down the street speeding rapidly.  
  
Mulder felt the tears on his cheeks but angrily dried them away. He loved her and didn't understand her reaction this morning. But at the same time he knew how strongly she felt about her principles. Getting involved with a co-worker was not in her vocabulary. He was sure she had felt it too last night or maybe not. While driving back to his apartment he became increasingly insecure about his interpretation of last night.  
  
-----------------  
  
12 hours before  
  
"What are you doing for diner tonight?" Mulder asked Scully while they were packing up the last files and documents ending the work they had done this week. It had been a slow week but being locked up in the basement all week had made the sparks fly inside the little basement office.  
  
The sparks they both saw and felt. A light touch, a look, a comment. Something was in the air.  
  
"I don't know yet, I'm thinking a pizza I'm to lazy to do anything else tonight," she answered. She felt his eyes on her. She knew she had to watch out. They had been only the two for a week and all she knew she the walls she build around herself and her heart was slowly crashing. She had to keep her cards close.  
  
"Why don't I come over and make you diner," Mulder asked  
  
"Could I take a rain check on that? I'm so tired I think I just need to lay on my couch and watch some old movie" she answered hoping he would back off. He did.  
  
"Well, Okay just an idea. I think I'll head over to the Lone Gunmen instead" Mulder said as he walked out the office door giving her a half hearted wave and he was gone.  
  
Scully sighed. Finally this week was over. A weekend to her self was all she needed. This closeness with Mulder was driving her crazy. She had been trying to convince her self that he was only a friend for so long she almost believed it...at times.  
  
A couple of hours later she was seated in her couch with a soft blanket around her. She was waiting for her pizza and had chosen to watch 'An affair to remember'. The romance in the movie somehow made her forget about her own problems. She rarely spent an entire night watching romantic movies but occasionally she felt the need to fall in love with the romance in these movies. It was the only time she allowed herself to show feelings in form of tears. Just when the couple in the movie got of the ferry to go to his grandmother on the exotic island she heard someone knocking on her door. Pizza! She gladly thought and hurried to her front door. Looking through the peephole she saw Mulder.  
  
She sighed and opened the door.  
  
"Mulder what are you doing here?" she asked. He walked past her into her apartment while saying "Thought I'd come join you for a pizza. No reason to be sitting alone by ourselves when we could be together, right?" He stopped suddenly when seeing which movie she was watching.  
  
"Nice choice Scully, real tearjerker, huh?" he plumped into her couch and before she knew it he reached out for and pulled her into the couch next to him.  
  
"Mulder, what are you doing" she asked in surprise. Pulling slightly away from him. He reached for her and drew her close. Their eyes met and she was sure he was moving in to kiss her when she heard a high knock on the door.  
  
"Pizza delivery" they heard some college kid bluntly shouting.  
  
Scully began to rise but Mulder pulled her back down.  
  
"Stay here, I'll be right back" and with that he left her wondering slightly blushed in the living room.  
  
---------------------------  
  
That's it for now. I just recently began writing fan fiction. In fact this is only my second fic. I hope you like it. A relationship between Mulder and Scully would be bumpy, no doubt at least if they ever get it together. They're both stubborn and proud and they really need to go to the limit before realising that they might want to rethink this 'mistake' and other things will also play a big part. To come: Patricia Hunter, a box of chocolates and some rough times. Hope you liked this if then please review ok? Thank you for making it this long( Love Katie W 


	2. Getting back to normal

TITLE: Life is like a box of chocolates  
  
AUTHOR: Katie W  
  
E-MAIL: katiewillowsyahoo.dk  
  
RATING: PG 13  
  
CATEGORY: Drama/romance  
  
KEYWORDS: MSR  
  
SPOILERS: None really, but this happens before William is born.  
  
SUMMARY: After sleeping together for the first time Scully and Mulder wake up to a huge fight. The distance between them continues to grow until something totally unexpected forces them to work together.  
  
DISCLAIMER: All characters are the products of Chris Carter. They also belong to Ten-Thirteen Productions and the Fox Network. No copyright infringement intended.  
  
Getting back to normal  
  
"Stay here, I'll be right back" and with that he left her wondering slightly blushed in the living room.  
  
Scully sat back on the couch and tried to collect her thought. All this intensity between the two just kept snowballing. She wanted this to happen didn't she? She heard the front door closing and the sound of Mulder making his way back to the living room made her jump a little.  
  
He came in carrying a family size pizza and a bottle of good red wine. She looked at him in surprise.  
  
"I know where you order your pizza from so I called them before I came here to change the order. I hope you don't mind?" He placed the pizza box on the table before her and went to the kitchen to find some wine glasses. She felt her heart beat with great intensity. Red wine? What was he implying?  
  
Mulder returned and poured the red wine. He reached her a glass filled with wine and said  
  
"Cheers to..." He suddenly didn't know what to say. She felt the slight embarrassment between them and quickly raised her glass.  
  
"Cheers to this week ending and the weekend beginning" she said and drank a little of the velvety deep burgundy fluid.  
  
The sat silently together watching the movie end. The pizza slowly disappeared, as did the wine. Mulder felt Scully lean a little in and place her head on his shoulder. She had done that so many times when tired out a case but this time it felt different. He wanted to touch her and encircle her with his arms but something held him back. A small voice in the back of his head still told him to watch out for her right fist!  
  
Suddenly he woke up. They had fallen asleep there at the couch. She had encircled him with her arms. Her head was now on his chest and her arms held around his lower stomach. The smell of her hair made him slightly dizzy. She smelled like raspberry. Scully woke when feeling someone getting up leaving her alone on her couch. The absence of warmth and softness unconsciously made her reach out for him. She then felt him scoop her up in his arms. One arm behind her neck and head. The other one slid under her knees and lower tights.  
  
He carried her into her bedroom. She pretended to be asleep but he knew she was awake. He lay down on her bed and slowly pulled the covers over her. Turning to leave he had only one wish that she would call out for him. He got to the door when he heard her whisper.  
  
"Mulder stay with me tonight" she said so quietly he almost overhead her.  
  
He walked back to her bed. The sentence had made him a little confused. Stay as in stay in her bed holding her or on her couch like so many times before. He decided to play it safe.  
  
"I'll just grab a pillow and I'll be on your couch go back to sleep it's ok" He mouthed.  
  
"No! I want you to stay in here with me" she said suddenly wide-awake. Stressing the two last words she withdrew the covers and he sat down on the bed.  
  
"Scully are you sure" he asked her  
  
She nodded and he saw the passion in her eyes shining like two candles in the dim room. He then closed the distance between them. With one hand cupping her face and the other slowly stroking her on her lower back they kissed. Kissed for the first time. Her hands came up to her hair. The kiss grew deeper and deeper.  
  
She pulled him down on her. They roamed around her bed for a while.  
  
"Scully are you sure" he asked again. She pulled off the tank top she had been wearing. The black lace bra she wore under lightly lifted her beasts. Mulder took a deep breath and quickly shed his shirt. They lay back on the bed. Somehow they managed to remove whatever remaining clothes without their lips parting.  
  
As he entered her she lightly whimped, it had been a long time since she had made love. They both climaxed at the same time. Their screams merged with their damp bodies. For a while they just lay without moving. Mulder couldn't believe his luck. It had finally happened. This, them together (forever?) he moved over and gently hugged he.  
  
Scully almost felt her heart burst with happiness at that moment. However, the feeling was quickly replaced with remorse. Why had she let herself melt and give into him? She felt him placing small kisses up her spine. The touch of his soft lips made her quiver. She once again lost every sense of time and place and turned to kiss him.  
  
When the first birds began singing outside in the street Mulder and Scully lay entwined in her bed with the covers loosely covering them.  
  
"I love you Dana" Mulder whispered but he got no response and assumed she was already asleep. If he could have seen her head, which was turned away from him, he would have seen a single tear slip down Scully's cheek.  
  
------------------  
  
Scully woke Sunday morning feeling numb and restless. She hadn't slept very well. The scenes from Friday and Saturday still dominated her every waken hour. She was happy that she had one more day to herself before having to face Mulder again. The terrible argument yesterday morning had left her with nothing than remorse and sadness. She loved him. She had realised that a long time ago. However, the fact that they were working partners prevented anything else from happening. At least that was what she had been trying to convince herself of. Now it had happened and she had tackled the entire situation like an immature teenager. She was ashamed of herself. She knew she had hurt Mulder but his comment on her former nickname 'Ice Queen' had hurt her just as much.  
  
She wanted to pick up the phone and call him to apologize for her behaviour but she didn't have the courage. She thought it better to leave him alone for awhile as well.  
  
--------------  
  
Mulder woke to a strange feeling. A feeling of loneliness. He turned to find the side besides him in the bed empty. He had dreamt of Scully and him again. Not the actual sex or the surrounding world. Just the two of them lying close in bed sleeping and feeling safe and secure in each other's arms. He got up and went to the kitchen. Right now he hated her for treating him like this. Well she was treating herself badly too he was sure. Well, hated was a strong word. Maybe it was more like misunderstood her?  
  
Tomorrow he would have to back to the office. He decided to give her a lot of space and stay away from personal subject until she was ready.  
  
He went into the living room and picked up the phone to call... he put the phone down again. Calling her on Sunday night to check up on their weekend together was like a habit. He almost found himself dialling her number automatically at times.  
  
-------------  
  
It was early Monday morning. Scully was getting ready to go into the office. She had decided she would stay away from all personal discussions if Mulder didn't bring anything up. He was probably mad at her for throwing him out Saturday. She wouldn't push him. She wanted to restore the mutual respect between them. Telling him she loved him would seem too much after the way she had behaved. Platonic conversations and relationships were the way to deal with this until Mulder had come around.  
  
Scully walked into the office. Mulder sat at his desk bent over a new file.  
  
"Good morning" the two words seemed to be a thousand miles away. Scully tried again.  
  
"Good morning"  
  
"Good morning" Mulder answered. "I made you some coffee. I think this new case will be very interesting..."  
  
Scully went to pour herself a cup of coffee. An interesting case!? This was just like any other morning. Except for the obvious politeness in their conversation. She went to her desk and sat down to read her emails and the files. Not once did she feel Mulder look up to speak to her.  
  
Mulder sat at his desk pretending to read a file. He was a little disappointed that Scully totally avoided any talk of the previous events.  
  
"Uhm, Scully do you think we should talk?"  
  
Her head flew up and she dropped the file she was reading. He could see that she was getting very uncomfortable. "Mulder I don't think that..." she didn't finish before he said  
  
"That's okay. Well then why don't we go down to the hospital and check this couple out?" He referred to their new case.  
  
A couple had been mysteriously murdered in a Washington suburb this morning. Their bodies had been found at a posh hotel down town.  
  
"Yes, let's just go ok?" Scully felt relieved that Mulder had backed off immediately.  
  
---------------  
  
They arrived at the hospital. The two bodies of a red haired woman and a brownish haired man lay before them on the exam tables. Scully went into a nearby room to change into her scrubs and returned to do the autopsies.  
  
"Mulder why don't you go down to the station and get the info on these two?" she wanted him to stay but she had to get to work and if they had to work on their personal relations then she preferred that they did so in their own free time.  
  
A couple of hours later Mulder returned to the autopsy room. He handed Scully a sheet of paper with the information on the couple.  
  
' Mr and Mrs. Hamilton'  
  
'Mr. Matthew Christopher Hamilton – born January 15th in Missouri, Texas.'  
  
'Mrs. Catherine Elisabeth Nielsen Hamilton – born July 28th in Chicago, Illinois'  
  
They owned a jewellery store chain, Luxurious Living, on the west coast.  
  
They had been married for 6 years. They owned a big house in L.A. and an apartment in San Francisco.  
  
They had been in Washington D.C. on business. They had spent three nights at the hotel. They had both been shot in the back and through the head. It seemed symbolic in a way. However, besides that there was absolutely nothing that would connect them to an x-file. Mulder was a bit frustrated.  
  
Scully looked at the two people on the tables in front of them. The good- looking man with the thick brownish hair and the smaller red haired woman. There was something about them made her feel so sad.  
  
"Scully, this isn't even close to an x-file. I don't see why they would have us come down here and waist our time on something like this" Mulder raised his voice slightly seeing that Scully stood lost in thought.  
  
"Mulder, I'm sure there's some reason as to why we have been handed this case."  
  
They went back to the office and began researching further into the Hamilton case.  
  
----------------  
  
Almost three weeks had gone by and there was still absolutely no lead in the murder case. No one knew the Hamiltons. Not even the people working in their jewellery stores. Not the neighbours and there was no family to be contacted. No one.  
  
The two agents came in every morning at 8 am. and left at 5pm. Mulder was getting on Scully's nerves. He kept calling the Lone Gunman to complain about the slow progress they were making.  
  
Then Scully on day found a lead. A stepbrother to the woman Catherine Elisabeth Hamilton. His name was Michael Sorensen. He lived in Atlanta and had not seen anything of the happy couple since their wedding back in 1998. However, he was the only person they had found even remotely connected to the couple so he agreed to fly in to be interviewed.  
  
"Interviewed? Scully we are not the local police" Mulder exclaimed and sat back in his chair.  
  
"Mulder this is the only lead we have found in three weeks. I know you don't see an x-file here but the non-existence of family or any who knew of the Hamiltons at all seems to me like a small x-file itself." Scully closed her laptop and prepared to head for home.  
  
"Scully, do you want to grab a bit on the way home?" Mulder asked trying to sound as calmly as possible. The last three weeks had somehow distanced them even further than after the fight on that fateful Saturday morning. He wanted them to connect like they had done in the past. He wanted to be her best friend again. He wanted to call her every night like he used to before trying to go to sleep. He simply missed her. If not for anything else then at least to save their friendship.  
  
"Not tonight Mulder. I'm having diner at my mother's" Scully saw the disappointment in Mulder's eyes when she didn't offer to bring him along as she used to. She was going to her mother's house for diner but she didn't want to bring Mulder. She knew her mother always tried to set them up and that she wanted them to get together. The last three weeks had been hard. She had however convinced herself that friendship was better than nothing. And she wanted to keep what they had now instead of loosing it all again.  
  
Mulder waved at her without looking up as she passed him to go home. She didn't see the tears in his eyes.  
  
--------------------  
  
That's it for now! Well, so much for getting back to normal. To come is still Patricia Hunter, a box of chocolates and some even rougher times. Hey, and Michael Sorensen too... I wonder what he is like and what he will bring to this story!!! Exciting, exciting.... Well and what about the Hamiltons? Who are they and how do they fit into all this. Mulder was looking for an X-files well he's going to get one... but not the kind he expects( Take Care. Sorry it took me so long to update... but better to read one long chapter than two short ones don't you think?  
  
I also wanted to thank all the people who left a review for me to read.. wow that made me so happy and inspired me to write even more( Thank you! So long for now... Love Katie W. ........To BE CONTINUED! 


	3. Patricia Hunter

TITLE: Life is like a box of chocolates  
  
AUTHOR: Katie W  
  
E-MAIL: katiewillowsyahoo.dk  
  
RATING: PG 13  
  
CATEGORY: Drama/romance  
  
KEYWORDS: MSR  
  
SPOILERS: None really, but this happens before William is born.  
  
SUMMARY: After sleeping together for the first time Scully and Mulder wake up to a huge fight. The distance between them continues to grow until something totally unexpected forces them to work together. Now everything begins to get complicated!  
  
DISCLAIMER: All characters are the products of Chris Carter. They also belong to Ten-Thirteen Productions and the Fox Network. No copyright infringement intended.  
  
Patricia Hunter  
  
Mulder had come in early this morning. He wanted to take the opportunity to talk to Scully before this Michael Sorensen came and the rest of the day would be booked solid. He looked at his watch. It was almost 9 o'clock. Scully was never late. She was always painfully accurate and on time. But today... Mulder heard something in the hallway. Someone laughing. Scully laughing!  
  
Scully entered with a tall handsome dark haired man. He was very fit and his smile seemed to light up his whole face as he looked down at Scully. Mulder immediately disliked him!  
  
"Mulder this is Michael Sorensen and Michael this is my partner agent Mulder" she said and continued "Mulder I picked him up at the airport, I only got the times this morning so I went straight to the airport first" she explained to him.  
  
The two shook hands and Michael Sorensen pulled out a chair from the corner and sat down.  
  
"I understand from Dana that you are working on solving the murder on my step sister Katie and her husband?" Michael Sorensen spoke to Mulder but his eyes never left Scully.  
  
"Yes we are. So we we're hoping you could help clarify some things, Mr. Sorensen" Mulder spoke up at the end of the sentence to get Michael Sorensen's attention.  
  
"So Mr. Sorensen if you would please make yourself comfortable then we could get started right away" Scully asked smilingly.  
  
"Oh please call med Michael and why wouldn't I be comfortable in your company" he answered her and flashed her a smile. Scully blushed. Mulder tried his best not to make a lame comment about his Colgate smile. He couldn't believe this Mr. Sorensen would make a pass on Scully after  
  
"Would you like some coffee?" Scully got up and began walking towards their coffee maker.  
  
"Yes, please. I'll be staying here for a week to do some business as well. So I'm all yours" he said totally ignoring Mulder. Scully's blush crept up her neck to her cheeks again.  
  
"Well, on that very useful update why don't we get started with the real important stuff." Mulder asked sounding slightly more sarcastic than he used to. Scully gave him one of her back-off-looks and pulled a chair for her to sit on around the desk.  
  
"If you would state your full name..." Mulder began. As much as he dreaded this he knew that the sooner they had finished the interview then sooner Mr. Sorensen would be back on his plane with his goggling eyes and ingratiating comments.  
  
"My full name is Michael Sorensen and I live......" he began speaking and the two agents began taking notes.  
  
--------------  
  
A couple of hours later they were done. Mulder could not believe this guy. He kept on commenting Scully's hair, shoes, earrings and even her handwriting. But even worse Scully seemed to like it. He was very surprised Scully would fall for this. He didn't want her to fall for anything or anyone; he wanted her to be with him. In the end he simply stopped asking questions and let Scully handle the last half an hour. It was safer at least for Mr. Sorensen!  
  
When they finished Mulder got up and went to the restroom. He needed to blow some steam of. He slammed the door after him when he left the restroom. Returning to the office he saw Mr. Sorensen walking down the hallway towards the elevator. He sighed and went into their office. Scully was sitting at her desk typing her notes in.  
  
The interview had not really revealed anything new. However, Mr. Sorensen had mentioned something about a necklace forgery a couple of years ago. He had read something in a magazine about the forgery and the case but hadn't kept the magazine nor did he remember the name of it.  
  
Mulder sat down at his desk. He was only too glad to see the jerk go. Hoping they had enough now and didn't need to call Mr. Sorensen back in he gladly started humming. Scully looked up and smiled at him. Mulder only hummed when he was in a very good mood. But she was sure that she had seen him starring at Michael with a not so friendly look when he first came in. Maybe it was just her hoping that Mulder would fight for her. But he didn't. However, Michael was really coming on to her. And the funny this was that she actually liked it. The mood had been so depressing and cold around the office lately she could do with some fun. That was shy she had agreed to go out to diner with Michael tonight. He had asked her when Mulder was in the restroom. The thought of a nice diner at a fancy restaurant agreed with her.  
  
"So do you want to spend you night searching for that magazine or should I?" the sound of Mulder's voice brought her back to the office.  
  
"Well, I have plans tonight so I guess you'd have to do it. Is that ok?" she asked him  
  
"Going to see your mother again?" Mulder asked hoping that this would be the answer.  
  
"Yes, I promised to come around again tonight" Scully answered. She felt a twinge of bad conscience for lying to Mulder but at the same time she didn't want to defend herself against his questions or hurt look if she told him the truth.  
  
"I see, well give her my best then" Mulder answered. He look at her knowing that she was lying and the blush on her cheeks made him sure she knew he knew as well. They sat in silence and then returned to writing their interview rapports. Scully left for home around 4.30.pm but Mulder stayed the entire night.  
  
----------------  
  
It had been a couple of weeks since Scully had first gone out with Michael. He was a nice guy and she liked him. But still there was something about him that she couldn't quite put her finger on. He had decided to stay in Washington while he finished some pr. for his company. He brought her flowers every day at the office before going into work at 10.00am and he picked her up every night and they went out to diner or stayed at her apartment watching a movie or talking. Eventually one night they slept together. This entire relationship somehow fooled Scully into thinking she had a semi-life on the side of her FBI job but somewhere in the back of her head something or someone still made her feel lonely and a bit a strayed. But she kept on seeing Michael and they had a good time together.  
  
Mulder had been through hell these past couple of weeks. He had tried everything even following Scully around after hours to make sure she was ok, and that Mr. Sorensen treated her fine. He hated this Mr. Sorensen for sweeping in and taking Scully away from him. It seemed like Scully had forgotten about their night together. But he had to admit that being in love suited her. She had that glow about her. Flushed cheeks and smiles all the time. He just wished that it was because of him and not that jerk Mr. Sorensen.  
  
So Mulder buried himself in work. Working all day long on case leading nowhere and files leading to nothing. The Hamilton case had been put on hold nothing seemed to help the investigation progress to anything.  
  
-----------------  
  
Then one day almost as Mulder was about to leave the office the phone rang.  
  
"Agent Mulder"  
  
"Hello Agent Mulder. My name is Rosie McBride I'm a social worker in San Francisco. I'm calling you because I think I might have some information to help you in the Hunter case."  
  
"I'm sorry Hunter case? We don't ... oh you mean the Hamiltons?'"  
  
"No the Hunter case. The terrible murder on Mr. And Mrs. Catherine and Matthew Hunter."  
  
"I'm sorry but we only know them as Hamilton." Mulder was getting very interested.  
  
"Well, Hamilton or Hunter I don't know! It says Hunter on my sheet of paper. Well anyways Agent Mulder I was wondering what to do about their daughter?"  
  
"I'm sorry did you just say their daughter?" Mulder was astonished  
  
"Yes, Patricia Hunter 4 no 5 years old. Goes by the nickname Tricia. I heard that the FBI found a relative to the deceased couple and I was wondering if?"  
  
"Yes a step brother to Mrs. Hamilton or Hunter" Mulder was still trying to comprehend this new information. How could they not have know about this little girl and did Mr. Sorensen hide something from them?  
  
"Agent. Mulder would it be possible to get the relative to pick Patricia up here in San Francisco or could she be send to Atlanta. There is a plane leaving for Atlanta tonight and we are booked solid here so we have to find places for a lot of children today."  
  
"Not Atlanta. He lives in Washington now. I don't have his new address but I can give him a message." Mulder knew that Mr. Sorensen now more or less lived with Scully but he didn't want to tell the lady that. He could handle this.  
  
"Well ok Agent Mulder. Then I could get her a seat on the 3.50.am flight for Washington D.C. tomorrow morning, She would be in Dulles International Airport at 6.30.am eastern time would that be all right? Could you arrange for her to be picked up?  
  
"That would be just fine, I'll arrange for her to picked up. Could you send her files with freight as soon as possible? Thank you and goodbye"  
  
After hanging up the phone he sat down in his chair for a couple of minutes. Then he grabbed his things and ran out the door.  
  
--------------  
  
6.05.am the next morning  
  
Scully woke to the sound of her mobile phone. She reached over Michael to grab the phone on the nightstand.  
  
"Hallo?"  
  
"Scully it's me!"  
  
"Mulder what are you doing calling me this early it's 6.05! and I don't have to be in befo..."  
  
"Scully listen to me. I've made some progress in the Hamiltons case.."  
  
"Oh, I'll just wake Mich..."  
  
"No don't! I'm not sure how good this is yet. But you have to meet me at Dulles in 30 minutes ok?"  
  
He could hear Scully sigh  
  
"OK, Mulder but this better be good"  
  
"Meet me at the Paul's café in terminal 4 ok? I'll buy you a coffee"  
  
"I'll be right there" And with that she hung up and slid out the bed to get dressed.  
  
"Baby, come back to bed" Michael moaned sleepy.  
  
She cringed. She hated when someone called her 'baby' but she just hadn't had the time to explain that to him.  
  
She went into the bathroom and got dressed and ready to go. When she returned to the bedroom Michael was fast asleep and she quickly reached for her suit jacket and gun and she was out the door.  
  
--------------  
  
She walked briskly through the cold morning air into terminal 4. Even though it was only 6. 45 there was already a lot of people on the run waiting to catch the early morning planes. She walked towards Paul's café looking for Mulder. She couldn't see him. She only saw a male carrying a small crying girl around trying his best to comfort her. She smiled. He didn't have much luck. She looked at the two and felt a slight twinge in her heart. Children and a husband would she ever have that?  
  
Then the man turned and she saw who it was.  
  
"Mulder!" she surprisingly blurted out and ran to them  
  
--------------  
  
WOW – how exciting is this? I really enjoyed writing this chapter. The facts that Scully becomes involved with this Michael guy... well what is that about? And now finally the entrance of Patricia Hunter to the stage. I wonder what all of this will bring for our two agents. What will they do? What about Scully and Michael? Does the box of chocolates I promised in the first chapter ever occur and what is all this about Hamilton vs. Hunter? Are you confused well then stay tuned for more(  
  
I've had a lot of time to write these last to chapter. But unfortunately my time for writing fic is narrowing in... at least for the next couple of day so expect an update sometime next week ok?  
  
Once again thank you so much for reviewing. It's amazing to know that people actually read the things you've worked on. It really gives me a small kick every time you review my work so THANKS!  
  
Love Katie W. 


End file.
